Gatekeepers: Rise of the Overlords
by DarkDreamers
Summary: When a great evil threatens a realm of fictional characters known and unknown, 2 guys from our realm, Ben and Zak, are pulled into the adventure of a lifetime. Now with the help of characters like Lina Inverse, Ash Ketchem, Sora, Sonic, and Mario, they must stop the evil forces and find their way back home, while a greater evil hides behind the curtain, waiting to be revealed...
1. Prologue

Long ago, in a realm where, before the legendary characters you know and love were born, a great, mysterious evil scoured across the realm, trying to conquer the realm through war and destruction. And so, the people fought each other for many years, unleashing the horrible chaos the evil wanted. Finally, a group of powerful elemental masters from across the realm joined together and combined their powers to destroy this great evil. They succeeded in their mission, but paid the ultimate price to do so. Though the realm returned to a peaceful state, the leaders of the worlds knew that more evil would come eventually, and so, they created 3 "dimension doors", unlike anything their people have ever seen, which could only be unlocked with the use of 3 special keys, which were scattered across the same world as the doors. The leaders also looked across the realms for any suitable heroes'. They could only find 2 heroes' outside their realm – unfortunately, it would take centuries (in their time) for them to be ready. So, they used an ancient spell that would summon many heroes', along with the 2 they had already found, when it would be time for them to come.

That hopeful time is where our story begins….


	2. The Adventure Begins, Part 1

Zak was silently dreaming about killer potatoes chasing him in his beloved Santa Claus hat, when suddenly he awoke to see a cloaked figure in his arms.

"…hm…W-ha-AHHHHHHHH!" Zak screamed. The cloaked figure awoke to his plea for help. "Dude, calm down," Said the cloaked figure in a strangely familiar voice.

Zak paused at the familiarity of the stranger's voice.

"Ben?"

"Yeah, who else, the gingerbread man? Wait….why are you hugging me?"

Haven forgotten about the hugging, Zak released Ben from his grasp, making note of his strange clothes.

"Hey, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get the coat?"

"Huh? I-I oh-"Ben said as he looked down in amazement.

"Wait, what happened to _your _clothes?"

"What?-"Zak looked down at his clothing. "It looks like we popped right out of a JRPG," Zak stated.

"Yeah, good point, but why is that?"

Zak started fiddling with the many buckles and metal pieces on his clothing. Ben then grabbed his shoulder to find a strap across his chest connected to his clothing.

"OK, this is getting really weird."

"True Dat. So where are we?"

"You really can't tell you're in an alley way can you? Hehehe" said an old, medium pitched voice.

"Ben, I don't need the sarcasm!"

"I didn't say that…"

"Huh, well if it wasn't you then…"

"Hehehe, you fools, it was ME!" the voice said, this time louder, enabling them to locate the sound from where it was protruding: a giant, flying gear.

"Wait a minute….that gear….that voice….Oh….My….GOD!"

"B-ben, w-what is it, your kinda freaking me out."

"Zak, I know who's talking to us…."

"Really?!" said Zak and the voice in unison.

"Yeah….and….this might sound crazy…."

"Try me."

"This guy's from an anime."

"….well considering the state of weirdness this has reached, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say this is a dream…."

"I don't think so bro…."

"Well, anyways, who is he?"

"His name's Drosselmeyer. He's an old man from the anime "_Princess Tutu,_" who used to be an author that could bring anything he wrote to life, until some of the townspeople cut off his hands to kill him and stop him from causing chaos. However, before they came to get him, he wrote something down on a piece of paper using his own blood as ink, which allowed his soul to enter some weird void full of gears. He can only enter the show's world by using a mystic grandfather clock, which freezes time and allows him to talk to certain people, like Fakir, his lineal descendant, or Duck/ Princess Tutu, the main protagonist. He doesn't like happy endings and prefers tragedies. 2 examples of his stories are "The Ghost Knight" and "The Prince and the Raven", which is the story that is part of the show's world. At the end of the series, he left with Zorra, a living puppet, to go somewhere else."

The alleyway turned silent because Zak was trying to process everything his friend had said, and Drosselmeyer (well his voice anyways) was impressed with Ben's knowledge.

Finally the tension was when Drosselmeyer said "Well, well, well…. I must admit, I have never seen a normal person with this much knowledge of me….let alone my own name."

"Well, could you at least tell us where the monkeyfarts we are?" Zak said impatiently.

"I'm afraid not you incompetent child…."

"Hey, you wanna start something here?"

Well, I can't tell you anything while you're in this alleyway…. Very bad connection you see…." and with that the gear vanished into the wall.

"Well thanks a lot…." Zak mumbled sarcastically.

Suddenly the gear reappeared very quickly to tell them "But take care out there, it's quite dangerous…."

"Wait, what?!" Ben exclaimed as the gear disappeared.

"Well, that was weird…."

"Indeed," Ben said as he and Zak walked around to find a way out.

They made their way out of the alleyway to find an incredibly strange sight.

"Ben?"

"Yeah, Zak?"

"Do you see the 4 foot creatures walking around?"

"Yeah, but I can't believe it…." Not only were their humans walking around, but creatures who reminded them of Mobian (Sonic's home planet) creatures.

"This is freaking creepy…." Zak said as they walked around.

"Agreed." Ben replied.

"Hey Ben…."

"Yeah, Zak?"

"I gotta….y'know….GO."

"Oh, um….you look for a bathroom while I look for some kind of indication as to where we-"

"Yeah, you have fun with that!" Zak said as he zoomed away.

Chuckling at his friends expense, Ben wandered around in search of any way to figure out where they were. He finally found a sign saying: Welcome to Gate City

"_Gate City, huh? Interesting…" _Ben thought to himself. While looking at the sign, he saw a strange symbol graphitized on the sign. Deciding to keep it in mind, Ben went to find Zak who was right where they split up.

"Hey, Zak."

"Hey, Ben. Did you figure out where we are yet?"

"Yeah, this place is called Gate City…."

"Hmm, that's cool…."

"Yeah, and I saw this-" Ben started to say when suddenly, screaming echoed through the streets, causing the boys to look in the direction of the cause of the screams.

Large robots were walking through the streets. Suddenly, they surrounded the boys, leaving no chance for an escape.

They reminded Ben of the generic robot guys that Eggman made in "Sonic the Hedgehog", except they had a different color pattern. "Well…." Ben said.

The boys continued in unison "Nuts."


	3. The Adventure Begins, Part 2

They were gonna die. That was the thought running through Zak and Ben's minds as the bots continued to surround them.

"I have to admit, Zak. I never thought my life would end at the hands of robots from a video game." Ben murmured to his friend nervously.

"I doubt anyone would imagine that…" Zak said reassuringly.

The robots were ready to kill the two, when suddenly…

"Halt, you metal monstrosities!"

"Huh!?" Zak and Ben said.

The boys and the robots looked around until Zak pointed towards a figure atop a nearby building.

"No…Freaking…way," Ben said in amazement. He recognized the figure in question.

The figure was a young teenage girl with short purple hair, light green boots, a large bust, wristbands on both of her wrists, white clothing with pink trims, and a long white cape.

"I may not know where I am or what's going on, but I will not allow evil to run loose in any city! So now, you shall face the Hammer of Justice from me, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, princess of The Kingdom of Seyruun!"

And with that, Amelia jumped of the building expecting a perfect landing…only to face-plant herself into the ground, leaving herself open to attack. The robots, seeing her as a bigger threat, took the opportunity to kill, and left the boys.

"She's in trouble, I gotta do something!" Ben said worryingly. He was about to ask Zak what to do, when he noticed Zak wasn't there.

Trying to find his friend, Ben saw Zak trying to help Amelia up, leaving him in the way of an attack.

"ZAK!" Ben screamed in worry. Fearing for his friend's life, Ben ran faster than he ever had before, and unconsciously, swiped his right arm through the bots, completely destroying them. Suddenly realizing what he had done, then slowly backed away from the wreckage, and realized there was something in his hand. Looking down into his hand, Ben saw a sight that he just couldn't believe.

In his very own hand, was a Keyblade. It was unlike anything Ben had ever seen, although it was very familiar to him. It had a strange coloring. One side was black, the other white, much like his cloak. The handle had two different sides as well. One side followed an angelic wing-like design, the other, demonic scales. The staff part appeared to be made out of the symbols of Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and both Spirit and Nightmare Dream Eaters. The mouth was in the shape of a six pointed star. In between the handle and the staff part there was an unusual triangle, but what caught Ben's attention most was the keychain which had an unusual symbol on it.

"Ben!"

Ben snapped back to attention upon hearing his friends voice, he saw Zak looking angry along with Amelia standing next to him looking worryingly.

"Zak-What-!?"

"Oh, _COME ON!"_

"Huh?" Ben said confused.

"I can't believe you got a Keyblade and cool powers. That is so unfair!" Zak ranted.

Ben stared at his friend in disbelief. "Really…_THAT'S _what you're upset about?"

"What?" Zak said innocently.

"Zak, we have other things to worry about, like how we got here-"

"AHEM!" Amelia said loudly, catching both boys' attention.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you two and where are you from?"

Realizing that they needed to talk, Ben pulled Zak away from Amelia.

"Ben, what's up?" Zak asked curiously.

"What should we tell her?" Ben asked

"Let's just tell her our names and that we don't know why we're here either, I mean isn't that the most reasonable thing to do?" Zak asked.

"Agreed." Ben replied.

They then walked back to Amelia (who was patiently waiting for their return)

"Sorry, I'm Ben; this is my friend, Zak."

"Hey," Zak said waving.

Amelia smiled at them "My name is-"

"Save your breath, princess, we already heard your speech." Zak said rudely.

Blushing, Amelia said "Oh, well thanks for helping me out, you two."

"No problem." Ben said.

"Hey! Here's an idea, since you're practically useless, how 'bout you join our adventure!?" Zak yelled.

"_Zak_! What-"

"That sounds like an amazing idea!" Amelia said.

"Um, excellent?" Ben sad "Now we just-"

"WAAAAAHHH!"

"Wha-" Ben was immediately trampled by a pink figure.

It was one of the natives(hedgehog people). She had a red dress on with a white trim, a large hammer in her hands, and big red boots.

"A-Amy? Amy Rose?" Ben whispered.

"Huh, how-did…"

"Uh, I…um-" Ben murmured.

"That's um… top secret." Zak interrupted

"Yes, well, would you be so kind as to get off of me?" Ben said losing the air in his voice.

Amy, seeing where she was, quickly got off and apologized. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry! Who are you guys anyways?"

"I'm Ben."

"I'm Zak."

"And I am Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, princess of the Seyruun Kingdom-!"

"We get it! Could you just shut up about the whole Seyruun princess crap!?" Zak interrupted.

"Oh s-sorry…" Amelia started crying and sniffling.

"Oh, don't mind Zak, he's not one for first impressions." Ben said.

"Ah, ok…" Amy stared at the two boys.

"He's really actually a nice person…" Ben said reassuringly.

For a brief moment of time they stared at the blue sky, until Ben asked if Amy wanted to come along with them on their quest to find where they were.

"You know, Amy, you never know, we might need all the help we can get." Ben told Amy as Zak tried cheering up Amelia.

"Sure!" Amy said.

The four started walking farther and farther, seeing stores, restaurants, tailors, as long as it sold something it was there. The boys felt as though this would be a good place to return to if they ever needed anything. The girls started talking about, well girl stuff I guess.

"Hey, Ben?"

"Yeah, Zak?"

"What was up with those robots earlier?"

"I don't know, but I do know we need to be careful." Ben replied.

"Okay, but what about-"

"AHHH!" Amy screamed as she was absorbed into a ball of light and thrown between the boys, landing into a box of raw fish.

"Oi! Get out of me merchandise!" yelled the fisherman next to the box.

"Ugh…" Amy got up and wiped the fish off of her dress.

"Amy, what happened?"

"I-I thought-"

"Sorry! My bad!" called a voice from behind.

Zak turned to see the voice, but was shocked to see what he saw.

"Ben, you um..." Zak stuttered.

In front of them was a silver hedgehog with five fin-like quills sticking out of his head, he had interesting gloves and boots on.

"No way, Silver?!" Zak exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how…ah, I see" Silver said.

Ben had the impression that Silver was looking into their minds somehow…

"Are you okay, Amy?" Silver asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Amy replied, a dumb look on her face.

"Let me guess, Amy thought Silver was Sonic, ran towards Silver, in which he then, reflexively, fired Amy away from him, landing her into a crate of fish…"

"Huh, you're good," Silver responded with a smile.

"I'm Ben, this is Zak, and Lady Justice over here is Amelia."

"Lady Justice, I kind of like-"

BOOOOOOM!  
A loud explosion went off a block away; the group also saw lightning striking the spot of the explosion.

The five ran towards the explosion, noticing a little yellow white mouse thing and a teenage boy with a blue jacket.

Smoke rose from the battle, robots versus…. Ash Ketchum and Pikachu?

After the fight ended Ash and Pikachu came towards the five.

"No freaking way, you're Ash Ketchum."

"Uh, yeah but-"

"Don't even ask, kid, they won't tell you," Amy interrupted.

The group made their introductions and Ash told his tale.

"I see," Ben said, starting to wonder if what brought the boys to Gate City also brought the others. Fate, being a wonderful thing, sent an answer to them in the form of a tall, Italian man.

"Owowowowow!" He said as he got up from his crash into the wall next to them.

"Are you ok, Mr. Luigi?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" Luigi responded, not even questioning the fact that Ben had known his name.

Pointing to each of his partners, Ben introduced Amelia, Amy, Silver, Ash, and Zak.

"So why were you running?" Silver asked.

"Uh, I think that's why." Zak pointed to a big robotic horde approaching them.

"**HALT!**" Said a bigger robot, which seemed to be leading the group.

The giant robot held up a giant sword, and thrashed it down towards Ben.

"NO!" Zak screamed, lifting up his arms.

As soon as Ben summoned his Keyblade, a barrier surrounded the group.

Before the enormous shield dropped, all of the robots were shot and destroyed by some mysterious force.

As soon as the shield dropped, a helicopter light, seven police cars, and fifteen officers appeared.

"FREEZE!" yelled six of the officers.

"Oh, COME ON!" Ben yelled.


End file.
